Christmas Fantasy
by wawa1981
Summary: Written for 'Tis the season challenge on Dokuga. Instead of gifts they do fantasies.


Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha!

AN- Written for 'Tis the season challenge by Wick3d Ang31. If you see a mistake let me know. Thanks to all who read and review!

This Christmas they had agreed to not buy presents for each other. Instead, they decided to act out their fantasies with one another. Sesshoumaru's fantasy would be on Christmas Eve and hers would be on Christmas day. The plan was to write the fantasy down and put it in an envelope and on the day of the fantasy, the other would open the envelope and act accordingly.

Kagome was running late, so very very late. She should have been home by now to prepare for Sesshoumaru's fantasy, but she had been stuck at the mall buying presents for her coworkers. Speeding into the driveway, she noticed Sesshoumaru's car already there.

'Dam, dam, double dam!'

Feeling a bit guilty and a lot nervous, Kagome jumped out of her car and ran to the bedroom. Figuring she did not have time to grab the envelope with his fantasy, she decided to wing it. She really hoped she did not ruin his Christmas present.

'He is male he most likely just wants me in some lingerie and maybe try a new position. Unless, he wants to do something with handcuffs, or ribbons, blindfolds maybe?'

The thoughts in her head ran rampant for a second just imagining all of the wonderful things Sesshoumaru could do with any of those items. Shaking her head of those thoughts, she slowly opened the door to her bedroom.

"Sesshoumaru?" Calling out her husband's name, she looked around the bed for any clues to what he wanted. Finding nothing to tip her off and hearing his voice from the bathroom Kagome turned towards it.

"In here Kagome. I am not ready yet I need a few moments."

The sound of his voice sending a shiver down her spine. The words however gave her hope that she could be ready in time. She quickly ran to her dresser drawer and pulled out a red little number that he had not seen yet.

"Take as much time as you need love. Just let me know when you are ready."

A moment later she was ready and feeling very sexy. Jumping on the bed, she thought of the wonderful night she was going to have. Completely forgetting about the envelope downstairs that held his fantasy.

"This Sesshoumaru is ready now. Are you prepared?"

"Yes, I am ready."

Bewilderment and shock were only a few of the feelings running through her system after getting her first look at her husband. After a few moments that felt like a lifetime Kagome managed to ask the one question that seemed to be stuck on repeat in her head.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Dropping down onto the chair in front of the bed Sesshoumaru leaned his stick down against the wall. In a monotone voice that gave away nothing of his disappointment. Sesshoumaru slowly replied.

"You did not read the envelope?"

Kagome felt bad really bad. She knew of his obsession she just did not figure it into the equation. I mean who would bring there love of hockey into the bedroom? Seeing him come out of the bathroom in full goalie gear was not something she was expecting at all. What exactly was supposed to happen here?

"What exactly was your fantasy? What was I supposed to be?"

"I was going to be the superstar goalie and you were to be my puck bunny."

Noticing his dejection, and after remembering his favorite goalie's name Kagome quickly thought of a way to salvage the night, and make up for not reading what he wanted her to do. Slowly standing from the bed she made her way to her goalie.

"You were amazing Mr. Roy. A shutout and a goal you are the best goalie in the world! No one can compare to you and your mighty stick."

Sesshoumaru caught on to what was happing and gave a small smirk.

"You can call me Patrick."

The End.

AN- For anyone interested Patrick Roy (Pronounced WA) was the goaltender for the Colorado Avalanche.

Also, the term puck bunny describes a woman that goes to hockey games for the sole purpose of hooking up with one of the players.

I had to add the hockey part because I missed Nobody's sports challenge last month and made up for it with this challenge. Thanks to all who read and review!!!


End file.
